


You're In My Veins

by arobarton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Evil Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, F/F, Vampires, vampire!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobarton/pseuds/arobarton
Summary: Just a small MercyMaker, post mission drabble.





	

Widowmaker was tired. Sure, she was programmed to feel nothing, but more often than not she felt physical exhaustion. Especially when the target had an army of bodyguards she needed to take out. Talon had assumed she could take this target out on her own, opting to send her in solo, without the help of Sombra and Reaper. Widow liked working with Reaper; they had been partners for years now and their flow was spot on. When Sombra tags along on missions, things seem to go haywire. Since the Volskaya mishap, however, Sombra has been on probationary watch, so this mission was all Widowmaker’s.

Widowmaker left the air transport, carrying her rifle over her shoulder. A member of the air support team made a move to help her off the plane, but she pushed them away. It was only then that she noticed she was bleeding quite heavily from her shoulder and she was favoring her left side. “Damn,” she whispered. She changed directions and headed to the medical bay. She would have prefered to go right to her room, but Dr. Ziegler always seemed personally offended when she was injured and didn’t come right away.

Dr. Ziegler, AKA Mercy, was sitting in the medical bay, reading. It had been a few months since her induction into Talon. As soon as Talon had realized Mercy was a vampire and using her own life force to keep members of her team alive, they recruited her.

Now, Widowmaker stalked in and sat on a bed. “I need healing,” she said. Dr. Ziegler sat up quickly and started puttering around Widowmaker. She inspected her wounds and sighed.

“You need to be more careful,” she murmured as she pulled out gauze.

“How long will this take to heal?” Widowmaker had another assignment tomorrow; she couldn’t risk not being battle-ready.

“Well, maybe if you were a little less reckless-”

“How long?” Widowmaker didn’t trust Dr. Ziegler yet. She had worked for Overwatch and had alliances to many of its members. Everytime she needed medical attention, she couldn’t help but be short with the doctor. She was still short with Sombra, so she doubted that would change anytime soon.

Dr. Ziegler sighed and rolled up her sleeve. “With your advanced biology, it would take maybe a day. But we can speed it up to a few hours.”

Widowmaker raised an eyebrow. “And why haven’t we used this method of healing before?”

“Because it can be addicted and I don’t trust you,” Dr. Ziegler admitted. “But if you’re so insistent to be healed faster, this is what we’ll do.”

Dr. Ziegler sat on the bed next to Widow. She finished rolling up her sleeve and she opened her mouth to expose her fangs. She bit into her wrist and blood trickled down her arm. “Drink,” she commanded.

Widowmaker gently took her arm and guided her wrist to her lips. She locked eyes with the doctor as she felt the warm blood fill her mouth. She swallowed slowly and instantly felt rejuvenated. She wanted more.

She closed her eyes as she continued to consume the blood. She felt blood trickling down her chin but in that moment she didn’t care if she was being sloppy. She’d never felt this alive since… well, since she was alive.

She let out a small moan, which surprised even her. When she opened her eyes she saw Mercy staring at her with her mouth slightly open. They locked eyes for a few seconds until Dr. Ziegler snapped to attention. She pulled her wrist away from Widowmaker’s mouth. Blood continued to crawl down her chin and her neck. A rivulet of blood had made its way to the deep-V of her uniform and Dr. Ziegler’s eyes darted down quickly to watch its slow pace lower.

Without looking away from the doctor, Widowmaker slowly moved her finger between her breasts to collect the blood. When she reached her collarbone, she pulled her bloody finger away and brought it to her lips. She sucked the blood from her finger while Mercy watched intently. They locked eyes for a few moments, then Widowmaker stood up and stretched.

“Thanks, Doc,” she said grabbing her rifle from the floor. “I owe you one.”

Dr. Ziegler sat on the bed watching her leave, her blood staining the white bed sheets.


End file.
